Question: Simplify the expression. $(5t-7)(2t-6)$
Solution: First distribute the ${5t-7}$ onto the ${2t}$ and ${-6}$ $ = {2t}({5t-7}) + {-6}({5t-7})$ Then distribute the ${2t}.$ $ = ({2t} \times {5t}) + ({2t} \times {-7}) + {-6}({5t-7})$ $ = 10t^{2} - 14t + {-6}({5t-7})$ Then distribute the ${-6}$ $ = 10t^{2} - 14t + ({-6} \times {5t}) + ({-6} \times {-7})$ $ = 10t^{2} - 14t - 30t + 42$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 10t^{2} - 44t + 42$